Sweet Ride
Sweet Ride is the fifth episode of the second season and the twenty-fourth of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Synopsis Sarge reveals that he had put a remote control in the Warthog to allow Lopez to drive it remotely. Meanwhile, Church, who cannot stand the remote's beeping sound, begs Tucker and Caboose to deactivate it, but the switch breaks. While the other Blues continue trying to help, Church unwittingly causes the Warthog to scoop up Doc and then to attempt to kill Sarge. Having pinned the latter against the wall of Red Base, the Warthog slowly advances its firing machine gun toward his head as the episode ends. Transcript The Warthog is staring down the reds, and Doc Simmons: Okay, I get it. You build a remote control for the jeep in to Lopez. Sarge: Yep. But there's no way anyone could have found out how to turn it on. I hid it in a place no-one would ever look. Unless... Hey. Pretty in Pink. Were you messin' with my robot? Donut: What're you asking me for? Grif: So someone else controls the jeep right now? And the big gun attached to it? Sarge: Oh, get a pair, you bunch o' Barbies. Even if they figured out how to turn it on, they'd never know the set of code words to control it. Only me and my diary know that. To the blue base, with totally un-dramatic music. Church still hears beeping Church: There, you hear that? Tucker: Is it like a screaming, high pitched whistling noise, followed by a series of random clicks? Church: No it's just like this constant 'beep beep beep' noise. Tucker: Oh... then no, I don't hear anything. Church: Do you eh, wait - do you actually hear a series of whistling noises followed by some random clicks? Tucker: No, I was just tryin' to be helpful Church: Yeah, well, you're failing. Caboose: All I hear is that voice, you know telling us to kill all our friends before they have a chance to kill us. Church and Tucker: ... Caboose: Wait, you guys don't hear that? Church: Oh man, I can't take this any more. Tucker, you're gonna have to do something, man, this beeping is going to drive me crazy. Camera zooms to the Warthog, with Church's words "going to drive me crazy. drive me crazy" echoing in the background Warthog: (beep beep beep beep) Drive. Sarge: Jumpin' Jehozafats, they've cracked the code. Those dern windtalkers. The warthog drives straight at Doc and hits him, and he lands in the driver's seat as it continues driving away with him Donut: Hey, he's taking the jeep. Doc: Help, the jeep is kidnapping me! Donut: Now he's taunting us. This is just embarassing. Simmons: Hey Sarge, new rule. How 'bout we just don't take any more prisoners, since we seem to suck at it. Cut to the blues, Caboose kneeling in front of Church. Beeping continues, Warthog is in the background behind Church Caboose: I see a switch down here. (whispers) It's not very big. Tucker: Oh yeah, that's it. Just flip it. Church: Wait, stop. Warthog: (in background) Stop. (stops moving) Church: Caboose... do you know how to work a switch? Caboose: Uhhhhhhhhh... Church: Alright. Here's a full tutorial then. The switch is pointed in one direction, just turn it around, so that it's pointed in the other direction. Warthog: Turn around. (turns around, facing back toward the red base) Caboose: Oops. It broke itself. Church: Ughhhhhhhh. The Warthog finishes turning, now facing the reds Doc: Oh man, what now... Grif: That does not look good. Nice kitty, nice kitty. Back to the blues Tucker: Okay, I see two wires down here. One's green, the other one's red. Caboose: What about the blue one? Church: That's your thumb, idiot. Come on guys, just grab whichever one goes to the switch, and yank it out. Tucker: Ey, I can't tell which one goes over there. Church: Then just yank 'em both. Caboose: Church, if we pick the wrong one, (whispers) you could explode. Church: I don't care, look, just follow the red one. The Warthog facing down the reds Warthog: Acquire target: red. Grif: Uh, Sarge, you, you may wanna start running. (Donut and Simmons back away) Now. (Backs away) Sarge: Ahhhhh fudge pumps. The blue base... again... dammit Tucker: Okay, I see what's going on here. The red one goes close to the switch, and the green one goes... yeugh, someplace else. Church: Fine, just pull it. Take out the red one. The Warthog rams Sarge to the wall of the red base Sarge: Oh, I'm pinned! Warthog: (beep beep beep beep) Eliminate red target. (Starts firing the gun, getting progressively closer to Sarge's head) Grif: You're gonna kill him! Sarge: What a way to go. Killed by my own mechanical creations. I'm sure there's a philosophical lesson to be learned from all this. Simmons: Something about the dangers of technology, and the unwavering pride of mankind? Sarge: No, something about hiring better help, that doesn't just stand around watching you die! Trivia *Grif's line: "Nice kitty" may be a reference to the Puma running gag as the Puma is a large cat. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2